Entre el odio y el amor
by Kenny-haku-yowane.iluv.yaoi
Summary: Christophe y Damien. Ambos competían sobre quien se ganaría el amor de Craig, como si fuera un jodido trofeo. Eso era completamente molesto para el del chullo azul, pero era inútil ignorarlos porque estos dos siempre se la pasaban persiguiéndolo y peleándose por cosas absurdas. Chris x Craig, Damien x Craig. Asco de summary (?)


**Título: E**ntre el odio y el amor.

**Personajes principales: C**raig Tucker, Damien y Christophe. Pero, en este capítulo, el personaje principal será Chris.

**Advertencias: S**exo, drogas y rock n' roll (?) Ok no, solo algo de yaoi, por ahora.

**Notas del autor: E**ste sería mi segundo Cramien (¿?) O como se llame la pareja, realmente eso no me importa mucho, solo espero que me haya quedado bien.

_**S**__**outh Park no me pertenece si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**_

_**Christophe POV**_

**A**burrido. Esa palabra describía totalmente mi vida. Siempre la misma mierda.

Estoy totalmente aburrido de la monotonía y quiero cambiar eso…

Era de noche y la música sonaba fuertemente en la casa de los Black. Estaba aburrido hasta de eso. Cualquier otra persona tal vez estaría tomando hasta quedar ebrio, bailar con alguna chica que vestía apenas con una minifalda y una blusa jodidamente escotada o cualquier otra cosa, pero yo no. Yo estaba aquí. Sentado en el sillón y alado mío estaba Clyde besuqueando a Bárbara Stevens.

Me dio tanto asco eso, ya que la rubia siempre estaba besuqueándose con diferentes chicos y a veces incluso con chicas… Parece que le hace competencia a la mamá de Cartman y a Kenny sobre quien era la más puta, pero todos sabemos que la mamá de Cartman se quedará siempre en el primer lugar.

Decidí ignorar a este par de idiotas.

En el centro estaba bailando Wendy y Stan. Ese estúpido de Stanley nunca aprendería. Wendy solo estaba con él por simple aburrimiento o porque de plano, nadie quería ser su novio. A lado de este par se hallaba a Kenny metiendo su mano dentro de los pantalones de Butters. Este último tenía el rostro sonrojado y trataba de alejarse inútilmente del rubio más alto. Suspiré molesto. Me levante del sillón color vino y salí al patio trasero. El gélido aire me hizo tiritar y me arrepentí apenas de no haber llevado un sueter. Miré al cielo y observe la luna. Esta noche se veía hermosa, la luna brillaba iluminando apenas, todo el panorama de una forma muy bella que me transmitía tranquilidad.

De repente, escuche un gemido, detrás de un árbol. Al principio me asuste, ya que absolutamente todos estaban adentro de la gran mansión. Escuche otro gemido. Esa voz se me hacía muy conocida…

-Vamos, no te resistas –Escuché una voz masculina que provenía del mismo lugar de donde provenían los gemidos.

Me giré con intención de abandonar el lugar. Lo único que quería en estos precisos momentos era fumar y mandar todo al carajo, pero mis deseos fueron interrumpidos hasta que…

-P-pero en serio, no quiero.- Era la voz de Craig. ¿Qué carajos hacía allí?

Lo que en verdad me sorprendió fue el tono de su voz, sonaba muy sumiso… Si no estuviera aquí, donde podría escucharme me reiría a carcajadas.

Me acerque hasta el árbol que quedaba no muy lejos de donde yo me encontraba. Una vez cerca me encontré con algo que nunca imagine ver…

Damien besaba a Craig y este último le correspondía con una gran pasión.

Me volví a sonrojar. Que suerte que era de noche y las luces de la mansión no llegaba a iluminar muy bien en el lugar donde se encontraban. Sin ser escuchado ni visto, salí corriendo. Sin mirar hacia atrás.

Entré y divise con la mirada a Gregory que se encontraba bailando con Heidi. Suspiré.

Supuse que lo mejor era irme del lugar, ya que ni mi mejor amigo me iba a hacer caso en estos momentos, además de que el ambiente se había tornado muy aburrido ante mis ojos.

Para salir tuve que empujar a un par de personas y luego decir un inaudible "perdón" o "quítate de mi camino, idiota".

Salí de la residencia de los Black y ya estaba en la calle. Bostece. Tenía demasiado sueño. Saque mi celular de uno de mis bolsillos y eran exactamente las 2 a.m.

Mientras caminaba no pude evitar volver a elevar mi vista hasta el cielo.

**Fin del Christophe POV**

Cierto castaño se encontraba caminando por las calles de South Park, aquel pueblo que a pesar de ser algo pequeño, siempre pasaban cosas que uno nunca se imaginaría.

Lo que Christophe no se daba cuenta es que un par de ojos le observaba cada uno de sus movimientos…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Ok… Este fic originalmente iba a comenzar con un lemmon o como madres se escriba pero le cambie XDDDDD, este apenas es el primer capitulo, habrá más parejas y demás mariconadas que me da flojera escribir, ¿Sigo con el fic? Dejen un review dejando su opinión, acepto críticas o lo que sea.**

**Sin más que decir…. ¡Que tengan un hermoso día!**


End file.
